


Talking Body

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ColdAtom smut...  It's my first Smut fic so reader beware... </p><p>Leonard Snart does not do cuddling. So on those rare occasions where he's allowed to stay the night, Ray Palmer considers himself lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



Leonard Snart does not do cuddling. So on those rare occasions where he's allowed to stay the night, Ray Palmer considers himself lucky. Especially when he takes into account how Len _used_ to kick him out when they first started hooking up, and by “kick out” he meant it literally. In the middle of the night Len would bodily kick Ray out of bed, tell him to go save a cat from a tree or something of the kind and then roll over and go back to sleep. Ray didn’t consider himself a coward or anything, but the way Len’s cold gun sat casually on his bedside table, Ray never felt quite up to sticking around to find out how Len would react to if he hadn’t listened to him.

  
Now Len waits until the morning to kick him out. The first time it happened he took one look at Ray and chuckled asking, “What the hell are you still doing here?” To which Ray stuttered back a half-baked excuse that Len’s room was more comfortable than his which near the engine rooms and that he shouldn’t take it personally. That earned him a scowl, and Len ignored his wanting looks for at least a week to prove a point. 

  
Most times Ray gets a dramatic yawn followed by something like, “Best get going if you want to avoid the walk of shame,” which in Len speak translates to, _Time to get the fuck out_. But sometimes Len will say something like, “You could have made yourself useful and got coffee,” which means Len doesn’t mind if he sticks around, he’s just too proud to say it. 

Ray can never guess which sort of response he’ll get.

And this morning? Len’s quiet.   


Ray glanced at him. Len was on his back, one hand resting under his head and the other absent mindedly rubbing at his bare stomach, the sheet barely covering him. His eyes flicker briefly towards Ray but he says nothing- instead he returns to blankly staring up at the ceiling. Ray guesses he’s probably trying to come up with a fresh way to tell him to go, something more creative than usual. He always loves trying to one-up himself. 

Deciding that he doesn’t want to give Len the satisfaction this time, Ray sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his back to Len as he stretched his arms over his head, flexing slightly, before rolling his shoulders and heaving a soft, sleepy sigh. His body still aches but he’s used to it now. Likes it, even, in a weird sort of way. 

He can feel Len’s eyes boring into him, practically drilling holes into his skin. 

  
He leans forward to fetch his pants out of the tangle of discarded clothes on the floor, shoving his feet into them and tugging them up to his knees. He tosses a look over his shoulder, laughing a little. “You owe me a new pair of pants by the way. Zippers are meant to be unzipped, you know — they’re not just some fashion accessory you can tear open like some kind of animal ok?”  

Snart grunts non-committally. 

 

Ray grinned as he stood up to pull his pants the rest of the way up, letting them sit loosely on his hips. He bent over to grab his shirt, pulling it on before he realised it was inside-out. He shrugs it off to fix it with a muttered curse. As he’s slipping his arms back into the sleeves, he turns to the bed and hesitates.   


There’s a gleam in Len’s eyes as he watches Ray, his hand now moving under the sheet, fingers so obviously wrapped around himself. The movement is slow and subtle, idle squeezing and stroking, like he's not even thinking about it. But Ray knows better — everything Snart does is calculated. He's waiting to see his reaction.  
  
  
Want begins to spread through Ray, a surprised laugh escaping him. This is new.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Len’s voice is rough from sleep but still he managed to put his typical drawl in the question. The voice sends a chill up Ray's spine.

“Oh, you _want_ me to stay? What’s the occasion?” Ray asks, too cheeky for his own good. 

“I have a problem that needs taking care of. Perhaps you could be of assistance?” Ray clicked his tongue in faux contemplation.

“I don’t know. It’s getting late, What if I see someone on my way out?”

“Suit yourself.” 

 

  
His response was cold as Len looked away from Ray, his head turning so he could focus on what  
he was doing. Using the hand tucked under his head he pulls the sheet off of himself giving Ray a full view of the action.  
   
Oh Yeah, Ray is staring now. His mouth slightly agape as he watched Len pleasuring himself in long, slow strokes, his cock growing harder in front of him. Len began using his thumb to smooth the bead of precome around the swollen head and Ray was now becoming aware of his own cock growing hard, the sight spreading heat throughout Ray.   


Ray quickly tears his arms out of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor once more as he falls back into bed, crawling towards Len.  
“No, you see I was only saying that because that's what you always say to me. It's a joke, perhaps you’re too sleepy to appreciate it.”  
  
“Trust me Raymond, I'm _very_ much awake. Your _jokes_ aren't funny”  
“I'm hilarious. Now I’m thinking maybe it's the loss of blood flow to your head that's has you confused about that. “Len groaned in frustration  
  
“Don't make me regret this. Stop talking or get out.”   


Len gives Ray a pointed look, but he's already on it. The younger man moves over Len, fitting himself between his legs and sliding down so that he’s level with the older man's cock. Len folds his hands beneath his head again and casually relaxes back to watch, his cold blue eyes growing half-lidded and full of want Ray knows Len will never admit to.

 

After licking his hand, Ray flashes a quick grin up at him and wraps his fingers around Len’s cock. He gives it a quick squeeze and begins to slowly stroke him upwards. Ray opens his mouth to speak but Len is quick to cut him off 

“I don’t need all the pomp and ceremony. Just get to sucking.”

“Who said anything about sucking?” Ray twists his hand on another upstroke, then squeezes tighter as he slides back down to the base. He feels rewarded when Len takes in a deep, level breath like he’s trying to keep himself under control.

  
“It’s what you’re good at — learn to play to your strengths” 

“Was that a compliment?”   
  
“If that's what gets your mouth on my cock...”

  
  
Ray laughs and gives Len a cheeky wink. Before Len can say anything about it, Ray takes Len into his mouth. He shapes his lips around the tip of his cock and swirls his tongue around the head looking up at him. Len tastes faintly like sweat and something else, something heady and thick, but it’s familiar, and Ray hums a little, contented.

He keeps his hand working up and down in even strokes while his tongue plays at the slit, lapping up the pre-come oozing from it. He pulls Len out of his mouth and licks a stripe down his shaft, then mouthing his way back up, getting it nice and slick with his spit. He’s sure to make the most out of it— Len likes it wet.

When he sucks the head of Len’s cock back into his mouth, Len murmurs a thick, “good boy.”

Flattening his tongue, Ray starts to swallow him down. Halfway he stops and comes back up, and just as Len’s cock comes close to leaving his mouth, he swallows him again. Ray starts slow, gradually taking more of Len each time his head bobs down. Then one of Len’s hands settles on the back of his head. He knows Len means it as a warning, but Ray likes thinks of it as a friendly bit of encouragement.   
  
Ray picks up the pace. He lets his eyes flutter closed as he sucks, hollowing his cheeks. As much as he likes making Len wait, making him impatient he also wants Len to be pleased with him so  he lets the pressure on his head push him down. Ray takes every inch of Len, only stopping when his nose presses against the soft, dark curls at the base. As he moves back up, still sucking, he makes a lot of embarrassingly wet noises, but his struggle gets the sort of reaction he craves from Len.  
  
A raspy moan stirs in Len’s chest. “Fuck, you were made to take cock pretty boy.”

He’s apparently more willing to dole out the praise first thing in the morning and Ray gleaming to hear it as his own cock grows harder. Ray rolls his hips, grinding against the mattress for some much needed friction. He pulls back with a grin, kissing tenderly at the shining, head as it leaves his mouth.

“Come on,” Len urges on a growl. His fingers twist into Ray’s hair, nails biting at his scalp. And when Ray swallows him again, taking his full length with a low hum, Len sighs and says, “That’s it,” in a way that sends shivers down Ray’ spine.  
  
As Len’s hips start lifting up off of the mattress to meet Ray’s movements, Ray braces a on his thigh to try and maintain at small sense of control. Len makes these sweet little noises though, low and breathy, when as he fucks up into Ray’ mouth without a care in the world. Ray just wants to please him, wants to hear those noises forever. He knows better, but he likes to think that he’s the only one who’s ever going to witness them.

Suddenly, Len’s pulls Ray off his dick by the grip on his hair leaving a string of spit from it to Ray’ lips. Len’s eyes glint, but he doesn’t say anything. He just angles his hips a little and starts pumping his dick with a fist, rough and quick, and Ray knows what he wants.

He eagerly dives down to kiss at Len’s heavy balls, mouthing at the sensitive skin almost lovingly. He noses and nuzzles them, causing Len to groan. His groan turns into a litany of curses when Ray licks and pulls them into his mouth one at a time, teasing each between his teeth even as he sucks. The first time he’d done this, unprompted, Len lost it — Now that Ray thinks about it, that was the first time Len hadn’t kicked him out until morning.

Len roughly pulls him by the hair making sure Ray is looking at him as he grunts , “Open up for me.”

Ray can’t deny him when his voice sounds rough like that especially when there’s a deep red flush sweeping across Len’s chest and sweat gleaming on his brow. Grinning, Ray opens his mouth. His eyes never leaving Len’s

Len curses some more. He presses the head of his cock right up to Ray’ bottom lip, taking aim, and when he comes, he holds his breath and goes completely still, save for his pumping hand. It shoots out in spurts, most of it hitting landing in Ray’ mouth, but some lands on his chin, and the sight makes Len moan.

His body shudders with the final waves of his climax, and with his slowly softening cock still in hand, he runs the tip of it along Ray’ lips, tracing his mouth like he’s applying lipstick. He sighs. Then snorts unattractively. “It’s disgusting how pretty you are, Boy Scout.”

Ray responded to him by slowly swallowing what’s in his mouth. He shows it off to Len, lets him know it’s all gone by sticking his tongue out. It earns him a laugh, an exhausted little chuckle.

“Get up here,” Len says, dragging him by the hair.

Ray stretches out beside Len, who props himself on an elbow so he can look down at him. He carefully uses his thumb to wipe away the come that’d landed on Ray’ chin, and before Ray can make a smartassed remark he shoves his thumb into Ray mouth. Obediently, Ray sucks it off, slowly and reverently he spends time cleaning each and every one of Len’s fingers, his eyes never leaving Len’s as he does so.

“Glad I stuck around?” he asks hoarsely.

“If you don’t wipe that grin off your dumb face, I’m kicking you out. In fact….” Len glances down at the bulge in Ray’ pants, a wicked grin coming to his face. He palms Ray’ cock roughly through the material as Ray wriggles slightly under his touch. “If you don’t wipe that smile off your dumb face, Raymond, babe, bane of my life, I’m going to bring you right to the very edge, I’m going to bring you so close… and then I’m gonna kick ya out.”

Ray opens his mouth to retort, but Len squeezes him so hard he sees stars, and a loud, wanton moan tears out of Ray.

“That’s what I thought,” Len whispers.

He grabs a hold of the waistband and yanks Ray’ pants down — without a zipper they go with little resistance, Ray’ freed cock springs up against his stomach, leaking and desperate for attention. Len brings a hand up to Ray’ mouth, and Ray is so well-trained that he spits into it without needing to be told to.

Len murmurs a little praise at that and takes Ray’ dick into his hand instantly, spreading the spit over it with a few quick sweeps of his hand. He’s relentless — starts jerking Ray off roughly like there’s a  big score at the end of it — and Ray’ head lolls back against the pillow. Things aren’t usually gentle with him, but he didn’t start this thing with Len for tenderness.

“Fuck, Snar.” His voice cracks, too soon for Ray’s taste.

“Sorry?”

Ray writhes pathetically, hips stuttering as he tries to thrust up into Len’s aggressive strokes.

“I can’t quite hear you there, _Palmer_. What do you want?”

Ray tries to talk, but Len squeezes him again at that instant. His words get choked off.

“You know, it’s funny that I normally can’t get you to shut the hell up and yet, here we are,” Len says smugly. Len is so very pleased with himself, but his touch is electric so Ray thinks, fuck it, let the man be arrogant. He’s earned it.

“Keep going,” Ray manages, breathless and squirming, unable to get a good foothold on the smooth sheets beneath him.

“And?”

“And — fuckin’ make me come.”

Len doesn’t respond, instead he suddenly come to a halt. His hand dips down so he can both cup Ray’ balls and clutching them and the base of his cock simultaneously, squeezing them together. Ray arches against the mattress. He embarrassingly whines at the loss of movement. Len retaliates by pressing down, hard.

Ray moans. “Please,” he begs.

“There we go,” Len says, mockingly tender way.

Len begins stroking again, fingers warm, tight and slick with spit and pre-come. Ray laughs breathlessly, already so embarrassingly close. Len swipes his thumb across the head of his cock on each upstroke, and it’s such a light, fleeting touch in contrast to his hard pumps that it makes Ray tremble.

 

He comes without warning. He cries out and bucks his hips. Len doesn’t stop working his cock until he’s completely empty, milking him for all he’s worth. Ray collapses with a shaky moan and quivers, reaching down to try and push Len’s arm away, but Len tortures him for a few moments longer before he finally reclaims his hand.

Most of Ray’ come landed on his stomach and chest, Len slowly licks the remainder of it from his knuckles. Ray swears that if he wasn’t feeling oversensitive and spent, the sight alone would give him another raging hard-on. Len leans over Ray to grab his abandoned shirt, wiping up the rest the mess on Ray’ stomach.

“Oh come on! That’s my only shirt!” Ray protests.

“That sounds like a problem… for you”

Len balls up the garment and tosses it over the bed. He leans back against the pillows, stretching an arm above his head. Ray reaches down to tuck himself into his pants, lifting his hips to pull them back up, and he casts a sideways look at Len. His eyes are closed, but he can still feel Ray’s puppy dog eyes on him. Annoyed, he sighs

“No, you don’t have to leave. Yet.”

“When —?”

“Keep talking and you’re outta here. Go back to sleep.”

Ray falls back into bed silent but he’s satisfied with this new development. Lenonard Snart might not do cuddling, but hey! This is progress Progress.  
He grabs the sheet Len had previously tossed off, and he pulls it over the both of them, settling at Len’s side and biting back a yawn. He feels Len watching him, but when he glances up, Len’s eyes are closed.

“Same goes for you staring at me.” Len says. “Close your eyes and lay down or you can get the hell out, got it?”

“Yeah, sure. But You still owe me a new pair of pants.”

“Raymond.”

“Okay, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible the devil (Halzbarry) made me do it ;) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
